We're not ninjas
by Tani Hunter
Summary: Masashi, Botan and Sayuri Hatake would admit that they've had a fairly weird childhood, moving to a new town every so often, but such is the way of the medicine peddler. However, more often than not, their parents names changed too. It was almost as if they were running from something. But what? Or who? The three of them set out to find out-will they end up way over their heads?
1. A family at war?

**A/N:** I do not own any of the characters in this little piece of whimsy, except for my own OC and other characters of my creating. All due credit and respect to the creators of the otome game _Shall we date?: Ninja Love_. I warn you that some of the characters may seem a little OOC in the beginning and/or in certain areas... but it is just as I perceive them... sorry if it offends anyone, that is not my intention.

**Chapter 1:**

Oboro blinked languidly at the young woman laying prostrate in front of her.

"_What _did you say?" she demanded of the woman.

"The lords of Fuma are fighting among themselves again, your highness." the woman answered, her voice trembling slightly. "Please, won't you stop them?"

Oboro Fuma sighed and unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. It had been over two years since she had met Kotaro and the other ninjas and learnt the truth of her birth and had embarked on the adventure of a lifetime which had ultimately lead her to finding not only the strength she possessed as the heir to the Kusunoki, the forefathers of all ninja, but had lead her to finding the love of her life, Kotaro. It had now been two years since Oboro Kusunoki had become Oboro Fuma. Koyo Fuma, the leader of the Fuma clan ninjas, and Kotaro's father, had been kind to her and had welcomed her warmly. Oboro had made it clear that she wanted no differential treatment and had become a true sister to Katashi and Kenshin, Kotaro's younger brothers. About a year later, things had started to turn sour in the Fuma clan, even as the rest of Japan lived in peace and prosperity under Ieyasu Tokugawa, who had taken over after Nobunaga Oda had been defeated. It had begun with Kenshin marrying a woman who was from a family of Samurai, rather than Ninja and the old man had been against the union from the start. However, both Kotaro and Katashi had backed their brother and encouraged him to follow his heart despite their father's wishes. Oboro, too, had joined in and had pointed out that, although heralded as the Ninja Princess, she was descended from a family of Samurai too, even if they _had_ become the first ninjas. After they had married, Koyo had tried to disown his son, but Kotaro had stepped in yet again, refusing to allow his father to chase his younger brother and his wife out of their own home. Koyo had agreed to allow them to stay, as long as Kenshin denounced any claim he, or any of his descendants had to the title of chief of the Fuma. Being the third son, and therefore having only a slim chance of becoming his father's heir, Kenshin had accepted. A few months after that, Katashi's wife had died giving birth to their child- a beautiful baby girl who Katashi had named Kaede, keeping to the theme of their family, having children with a name beginning with a'K'. When Kaede was only four months old, Kenshin's wife had discovered _she_ was pregnant. Kotaro and Katashi had sincerely congratulated the couple and Oboro had been ecstatic. Even Koyo had grudgingly admitted he was happy for his son, even if he didn't like his daughter-in-law. Then, 5 months ago, Kenshin was killed in a routine patrol mission which had ended in a skirmish with some bandits, who somehow _still _managed to exist, despite the efforts of Tokugawa's right hand man, Munenori Yagu, to ensure otherwise. A month later, Kenshin's child was born, a healthy baby boy. Koyo surprised his family by not only naming the youngster Kenta, after his father, but by apologizing to the child's mother and welcoming her back into the family. Katashi said the only reason the old man did that was to ensure that he didn't lose his grandson. Although Kotaro remained silent, Oboro was sure that he agreed with his brother. Then, a few weeks after Kenta was born, Oboro started being sick every morning. This continued for a while until Kenshin's widow voiced the opinion that Oboro was pregnant. Luckily for her, Rennoshin, a doctor friend of Hanzo Hattori, whom Oboro and met on occasion, happened to be in Fuma at that time. Using the methods he had learnt from Western medicine, Rennoshin confirmed the women's suspicions.

Oboro was now about three months pregnant, and she had a _very_ good idea what the fight among the three remaining men in the household was about. The Fuma family was the founding family of the Fuma clan, and they had yet to be replaced by another family. They needed a _male_ heir to ensure that their family remained in 'power' as it were. Therefore, as the eldest son, and current heir, it fell to _Kotaro _to produce said male heir. The minute Koyo had found out Oboro was with child, he had told Kotaro to pray that it was a son. Kotaro had disagreed and said he would be happy with whatever gender, as long as the child was healthy. Then two weeks ago, after having met with a seer, Koyo announced that Oboro was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, and that the boy would be born first, and should therefore be named Koichi. Kotaro had disagreed, stating they had no reason to believe that there was more than one child, just because a self-proclaimed psychic had said so. And they had no real way of knowing the gender. What if it turned out to be a girl, or even twin girls? Katashi had agreed with his brother, stating that the naming of the unborn child should ultimately be left to its parents, Kotaro and Oboro. The three of them had been arguing off and on since then. And it seemed they were in the middle of yet another argument. Oboro sighed, then slowly got up.

"I will see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything." Oboro told the woman.

She then headed off to the counsel room, where she was sure they would be, as this was mainly where Koyo spent his days, as the current leader of the Fuma. The loud sounds emanating from the room as she neared it proved her hunch correct. Yuzu, Oboro's sister-in-law, and the woman who had come to Oboro for assistance, had been correct. The three men were having one of their usual arguments, and it seemed like this one was a really heated one. Bits and pieces of their conversation came to her as Oboro got closer.

"... can't just do as you will!"

"... raised us... let us raise ours in our own way!"

"... not concern you, Katashi! Stay out..."

"No, father, Katashi is correct!" Kotaro's voice came through the thin screening separating Oboro from her husband and his family. "You raised your family, now let us raise our own!"

"You don't seem to realize that as the heir to the Fuma, _you _have a responsibility! To me, as your father! To Katashi, as your brother! To your wife, to the rest of the clan! And most importantly, to your unborn son, as the next heir!"

"If that is the case, then I no longer _want _to be the heir!"

"You cannot change what you are, Kotaro." Koyo calmly told his eldest. "You cannot change your fate. You cannot change what you are- the heir of the Fuma clan. Just like I could not, before you. And just as your son will not, after you."

Normally Kotaro was a cool, calm and collected man- it was generally very difficult to annoy him to the point that he snapped. But the way Koyo spoke of his unborn child, as if he were so sure of the child's future, as if Kotaro had no say in it as the child's father, seriously pissed him off. Before he knew what he was doing, Kotaro had leaped towards his father and had grabbed him by the front of his kimono.

"Where the _hell _do you come off telling me what I can and cannot do with my own life!" He yelled at his father.

"Kotaro..." Katashi warned.

"Stay out of this, Katashi!" Kotaro snarled at his little brother.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't dare strike me!"

"Father!"

Koyo ignored his younger son and stared at his eldest. His face was calm, but his reddish brown eyes blazed with hidden emotions.

"Weren't you going to hit me, Kotaro?" Koyo queried. "Well, then, I'd like to see you try."

Kotaro glared at his father in quiet fury. Koyo stared calmly back at his son. Before anything could happen, a small swirl of wind pushed the two men apart. When they got back to their feet, Oboro stood between them, her arms out stretched to each of them.

"That's enough! You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

Oboro looked to Katashi, his arm still raised in front of him, and smiled her thanks at his having created an opening for, though she had been a part of the Fuma clan for more than 2 years, she _still _was no great shakes at their ninjutsu. Oboro returned her attention to the problem at hand.

"How can you two be fighting like this?"

Oboro turned to her husband.

"Kotaro, I don't care _how _angry your father makes you, you shouldn't bear him any ill will. You should be happy for his health."

Kotaro bowed his head slightly in shame. His wife was correct. He shouldn't have reacted so violently. As the Chief's son, he knew better and as a ninja, he had been better trained- but as a man, his emotions just overcame him in certain situations, the present one being among them. Oboro then turned to her father-in-law.

"As for you, Lord Koyo." Oboro felt some satisfaction at the slight wince on the old man's face as she addressed him thus, as it usually meant some bitter words were in the offing. "You treat me with respect because I'm the Ninja Princess, but you treat your own sons as if they were nothing more than possessions. Just more ninja tools for you to use."

Oboro's penetrating stare intensified into a glare.

"Well, I'll tell you now, you can treat _me_ however you wish, but you will _not _treat my husband like he was some unfeeling tool. And you will not treat our child that way either!"

By the end of her speech, Oboro was shaking with a mixture of suppressed anger and nerves. Kotaro walked to his wife and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Although outwardly he was the epitome of calm, as he always was, Oboro could tell, by the slight rigidity of his back and shoulders and the slight shake of the hand on her arm, that Kotaro was still far from calm.

"That's enough, Princess." Kotaro still refered to her by the title, although it was now more a term of endearment, even if it _was_ technically true. "Getting angry in your state isn't good for your health. And besides, you should think of the baby, your body isn't _just _yours anymore."

With his hand still on her arm, Kotaro turned Oboro around and started leading her out of the room, when Koyo spoke.

"You are wrong, Princess." the old man sighed. "I do not treat my sons as possessions."

He fixed the young woman with a penetrating stare.

"However, I will not deny that I have been treating my sons as if they were tools." the old man continued. "Since that is _precisely _what they are."

"What do you mean?" Oboro asked.

"I mean what I say. Katashi and Kotaro, though I love them both from the bottom of my heart, as I loved Kenshin, are nothing more than tools. Tools to the family, tools to the clan, tools to the fuedal lord in power- just as every ninja is." Koyo continued in a serious tone. "To be a ninja is to be a tool to be used. Such is our fate. Such is my fate, such is their fate... and such is the fate of any child bearing the Fuma name. For to be born a Fuma, is to be born a ninja."

Shocked silence followed this pronouncement, and Oboro couldn't help but see the differences in the way Koyo and the way the Iga Elder and his son, Hanzo, saw ninja. While it was true that they all viewed ninja as tools, Hanzo and his father saw them as people who had a valuable input in the running of their society, rather than tools to be used and thrown away, as Koyo did.

"Father..." Katashi breathed softly.

Although he always knew that his father viewed his sons in this light, though his love for them was always evident, to hear him say it like this... He thought of his own daughter, and his young nephew and his blood grew cold at the future that awaited the youngsters. He wondered if there was anyway for _any _of them to escape their fate. Kotaro stared at his father, his expression as unreadable as always.

"If that is your standing point in this situation..." Kotaro said after a very pregnant pause.

"It is." Koyo said matter-of-factly. "And no amount of discussion will change this fact."

"Very well, then I am no longer either a Fuma, or a ninja." Kotaro stated just as matter-of-factly. "That way there will no longer be any reason for us all to get upset over this matter."

"You cannot change what you _are, _Kotaro!" Koyo told his son sternly.

"I_ can_, and I _will._" Kotaro assured his father calmly.

"If you do as you propose, I'll ask for help from our brethren in the other ninja villages." Koyo had a slightly panicked look on his face, as if afraid his son _might_ actually do as he said he would. "You won't get far! Nor will you be able to avoid us for long!"

"That's what _you _think." Kotaro said calmly, before leaving with his wife.

"Well, _that _was nicely handled." Katashi said sarcastically as he watched his older brother leave.

"Katashi, I am _still _your father, and you will watch the way you speak to me!" Koyo told his younger son sternly before turning back to the door through which Kotaro and Oboro had just exited. "He may talk big now, but he was always the obedient one. Him and Kenshin. He'll come round."

"If you say so, father." Katashi said as his father left the counsel room.

He was a little surprised by his big brother himself, but if he could help _one _member of his family escape their 'cursed' fate, then he would do it with every fibre of his being- even if he had to pull every string he had, he would ensure that his brother and sister-in-law would escape and live normal lives, away from the world of ninja.

"If you say so."

* * *

**A/N:** And so we come to the end of the first chapter of our story. Yes, I _ know_ I have _several_ other stories which require my _immediate_ attention, but I was reading the stories in the Ninja Love category and was struck by how few stories there were for this game, when this story hit me-quite literally (not) between the eyes... so I hope you enjoy the story and please review... I'd love to hear your thoughts, suggestions, comments, questions et cetera... constructive critism is appreciated, but if you really _have_ to bash the story, I'm not gonna stop you... how will you learn if you don't know where you fail... Thanks !


	2. Willing allies?

**AN: **I herewith disclaim any write to the characters of this story, although the plot is my own. All due respect to the creators of _Shall we date: Ninja love_.

**Chapter 2:**

Kotaro didn't speak until he and Oboro reached their room. Even then, he took a few minutes checking to see if there were any ninjas close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. He then turned to his wife.

"Oboro, do you trust me?" he asked uncertainly in his quiet voice.

"Of course." Oboro was confused.

Kotaro nodded, still looking uncertain.

"If I asked you to do something that sounded crazy without giving you a reason as to why I wanted you to do it, would you?"

Oboro looked quizzically at her husband. What had brought _this _on all of a sudden? Realising that he was waiting for her answer, Oboro nodded.

"Of course." She reiterated. "It would not faze me in the least, because I know you _never_ do or say something without a very good reason, no matter _how _strange the request may sound to me or others at the time."

She smiled as Kotaro gave a relieved sigh and then smiled the smile that always made her go weak at the knees.

"Well then, I want you to listen carefully-and don't ask any questions, Princess, I'll explain everything later." Kotaro spoke quickly and quietly, as if he were relaying a conspiracy and were worried about being caught, even though he had checked that they were alone and was still (Oboro was sure) attuned to the slightest sound heading towards the two of them. "I'm going to go out. While I'm gone, I want you to pack a couple of bags, not too much, just enough for the two of us to be able to travel for a while."

Oboro lifted an eyebrow at her husband and parted her lips to ask a question when Kotaro quickly closed the distance and kissed the question away before his wife had a chance to utter a single word. He looked down at Oboro and chuckled at the dumbstruck look on her face.

"Please, my Princess, I promise I'll tell you everything as soon as I can." he smiled gently down at his wife. "However, we don't have any time."

"Very well, my lord, I'll do as you say, since you have your reasons." Oboro smiled up at him. "But allow me to ask just this one question."

Kotaro nodded in acquiecence.

"Alright. What do you want to ask?"

"Where are you going?"

Kotaro smiled warmly.

"To ask for assistance from our only ally."

Oboro's eyes widened slightly and Kotaro was sure that she was starting to grasp his plan, since her intelligence was only matched by her innocent obliviousness to certain situations, something that had caught his attention early on and which he _still _found endearing. With a last smile at his wife, he released her and nodded to wards the closet.

"Well, you know what to do." Oboro nodded and Kotaro smiled at her, a little sadly. "I don't want to leave you for even a second, but I'll not be long."

Oboro smiled the soft, understanding smile that always made Kotaro crazy for her. It made him want to grab hold of her and never let her go, but he squashed the feeling flat.

_Now's not the time! _he thought. _We have to do this if we are to have any semblance of a 'normal life'! I _do_ wish she wouldn't look at me like that, though._

For, although her smile was warm and sincere, Kotaro could see the worry and uncertainty in Oboro's eyes.

"I understand." Oboro told him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine! You just go do what you have to."

With a last thankful smile and a quick kiss, Kotaro headed for the door, but stopped short just before he reached it, as there was a quiet knock. Backing away slightly, and throwing his wife a warning look, Kotaro answered.

"Enter."

The door opened and a young ninja entered the room, bowing low as he did so.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lord Kotaro, Princess, but Lord Katashi wishes to speak with his brother."

The young man quivered slightly and Kotaro, noticing this, gave the lad a kind smile. This seemed to put the young man at ease. Or his shoulders seemed less tense to the couple watching him, at any rate.

"Very well. You may tell my brother I'll see him in his room momentarily." Kotaro dismissed his brother's messenger.

However, the boy didn't leave. He stood resolutely, but seemed somehow even more nervous for ignoring such a clear dismissal.

"F-forgive me, mi'lord." the young man stuttered slightly. "But Lord Katashi is not in his room."

Frowning slightly at the boy, making him even more nervous- and thus, in Oboro's eyes, not far from having a heart attack- Kotaro turned back to him.

"Then where is he?"

"In all honesty, mi'lord, I don't know." the young man confessed. "He just told me to give you the message that he was waiting at the place yet to be found, then he disappeared."

Now none of that sentence made any sense to Oboro, nor did it seem to make sense to the messenger, but Kotaro clearly understood, since he nodded once and then smiled at the boy.

"Very well, I'll be off then." Kotaro turned to his confused wife. "I'm sorry, Princess, but this may well take longer than anticipated, since the place the boy refers to is quite a ways away."

"That's fine, sir knight." Oboro told him teasingly, for she refered to him as her shining knight. "You had better be off then, for the sooner you leave, the sooner we'll be together again."

Kotaro sighed, then turned to the lad, who stood uncertainly just inside the room, unsure whether he was to leave or not.

"Tell me, boy, what is you name?"

"Akio Takahashi, mi'lord." The lad answered nervously.

Kotaro smiled kindly at the young man, making him feel relieved, as it seemed he wasn't in any trouble.

"Ah, so _you _are the youngster who has my brother's full trust." Kotaro said genially. "You must be quite the remarkable young man, to have Katashi's full confidence."

"Mi'lord?" Akio asked, slightly confused.

"It's quite a feat to have Katashi trust you so completely." Kotaro smiled mischievously as he came closer to the lad. "You see, my brother doesn't even trust _me _that much. And I'm his own flesh and blood."

Akio shook his head vehemently.

"I'm sure that's not so." Akio disagreed, looking quite surprised at his own daring. "Lord Katashi trusts you with his life, mi'lord!"

"And that's all he trusts me with." Kotaro smiled at Akio. "My brother has not trusted me with a secret in his life. Not once. And it was the same with Kenshin. Even when he was up to something that was sure to raise our father's ire, he never gave us an iota of info on what he was up to, though whether it was to save us from being his accomplices or because he didn't trust us not to rat him out, I'll never know."

"I'm sure it was to save you, his brothers, the people he loved the most, from being dragged down with him, mi'lord."

Akio seemed on the verge of cardiac arrest again, but he had a determined look in his eye, almost daring Kotaro to go against what he had said, that made the older man decide to trust the boy. This boy had his younger brother's trust, after all, and that alone was nothing short of a miracle.

"Perhaps you are correct. I'll have to leave now, or I won't be back before tomorrow morning." Kotaro gave the boy a piercing look. "Akio, could I ask you to help my wife, without asking any questions?"

"Of-of course, mi'lord!" Akio looked relieved that he wasn't going to be chewed out for his brazen words, and more than a little surprised and proud that the heir of the Fuma family, the topmost family in Fuma, would ask a favour of _him, _a low-ranking ninja from a low family. "I'll do my utmost to help!"

Kotaro and Oboro both smiled at the youngster's enthusiasm. Kotaro nodded, heading to the door.

"Very well then, Akio, I'll leave my wife in your capable hands." he said. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

With a last smile, Kotaro left the two of them in the room and closed the door quietly behind him, and headed off to a hideout he hadn't been to in years, but still knew the way to perfectly.

* * *

**A/N:** And so we come to the end of the second chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too bad... please read and review!


	3. Another joins the alliance

**A/N: **I disclaim any right I have to the characters of NTT Solmare's Shall we date: Ninja Love! I only own my OC's and the plot for this bit of whimsy!

**Chapter 3:**

Kotaro wandered through the streets of his village as casually as he could, heading in the direction of the brothers' old hide-out. He had almost reached the tree-line, when a voice called out to him.

"Lord Kotaro?"

Kotaro turned towards the voice. A ninja stood behind him, a slight frown on his face. Kotaro instantly recognised the man as Hisao Takashiro, a close friend of his youngest brother, Kenshin. In fact, it had been him who had both dealt the death blow to his friend's killer and carried Kenshin's body back to his family. Hisao tentatively approached the older man.

"Oh, Hisao, it's you." Kotaro watched as the younger man approached.

He had known Hisao since they were kids, so Kotaro could see something was bothering the younger man. He said nothing, however, until Hisao was in front of him.

"What can I do for you?" Kotaro asked.

"Are you... going out, my lord?" Hisao answered the question with one of his own.

Kotaro frowned slightly. It was unlike Hisao to be so hesitant. Indeed, one of the younger man's faults was that he was often too brusque and forward. Kotaro nodded.

"I'm going out on patrol."

"May I... join you?"

There was that hesitation again and Kotaro didn't miss how Hisao's darted around from shadow to shadow as he spoke. Something was up and it was obvious that Hisao was not going to talk about it here. Kotaro stared at the younger man for a while and Hisao seemed to be trying to say something with his eyes. Finally Kotaro nodded.

"Very well." He agreed.

With that the two men walked off into the surrounding forest. As soon as they were far enough away, and checking to make sure they weren't being followed, Hisao turned to Kotaro, talking quickly.

"My lord, you and your wife are planning to run away, yes?"

Kotaro appraised him silently, his expression dark.

"How'd you know...?"

"Your father has issued orders to all ninja to be on high alert, in case you try to leave..."

Kotaro's expression darkened further.

"Are you trying to stop me?" he demanded in a soft, threatening voice.

Hisao shook his head.

"No, mi'lord, I want to help you."

"Help me?"

Hisao smiled at Kotaro's surprise.

"Yes. You're going to meet Lord Katashi at the old hideout, yes?" Hisao answered. "The one that's never been found?"

Kotaro was so surprised that all he could do was nod. Hisao's smile turned into a smirk. He hadn't been Kenshin's best friend for nothing. He was as well acquainted with the brothers' hideouts as they were themselves. The reason why this particular hideout had never been found out was because he and Kenshin had taken such pains to hide and fortify it.

"Then I'd suggest taking the entrance at the river." Hisao said.

Kotaro was confused.

"Why?"

"Because I've told the other ninja to watch the forest path, since there was no _possible _way you would wander around in the river."

Kotaro smiled at Hisao's clever intervention and nodded in aquiecence.

"I will do as you say."

"I'll head back to the forest path and send the other ninja back." Hisao turned around. "I'll send Kuromaru when all is well."

With that he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Kotaro stared at the spot his youngest brother's best friend had stood for another minute, then shook his head and smiled to himself, speeding his way towards the river.

_It would seem we're not as alone in this as I thought._

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter finished. Please read and review! I'd love to hear from you!


	4. Thinking back, planning ahead

**A/N: **Usual disclaimers etc... Hopefully this chapter will be better...

**Chapter 4:**

Kotaro arrived at the river and looked around to make sure he was alone before slipping into the icy water. He stood awhile, allowing his body to acclimatize before dipping his head in a few times. Once his body was used to the water, he checked to make absolutely sure he was alone again before taking a deep breath and submerging himself. He pushed a large boulder aside slightly and slipped into the cave it concealed, allowing the boulder to slip back into place. Kotaro then swam up the tunnel until it was shallow enough for him to be able to walk. Wading through the water, Kotaro reached the slight incline which told him he had reached dry land. He then walked the short distance to the door. Inside he could hear Katashi moving around within the hideout. Taking up the flint and stave set out, Kotaro lit the torches on either side of the door and allowed his eyes to become accustomed to the dim light which seemed bright after the total darkness. He then turned his attention to the door. Kotaro tapped thrice in quick succession. The movement within the hideout ceased. Kotaro repeated the pattern. No response. Just as he was about to tap again, a hesitant pattern of one quick tap and two slow ones answered him. Kotaro tapped two slow and four quick taps followed by two slow taps. When Kotaro returned the three quick taps which had answered him, the door opened a crack.

"... Kotaro...?" Katashi's voice asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it's me."

The door opened wider at his affirmative and Kotaro instinctively raised his hand to protect his eyes from the bright light emanating from the room.

"Douse the torches, I'll dim the lights." Katashi's voice said.

Kotaro did as his brother said, then entered the slightly less bright room. As his eyes got used to the brighter lit room, Kotaro saw that Katashi had already set out two rucksacks with rations and equipment. He was just adding some ninjutsu scrolls, shruiken and other paraphinalia to the largest rucksack when Kotaro turned to him.

"I won't be needing that." He said. "I'm no longer a ninja."

"If you think that, then you truly are a fool, brother." Katashi ignored his older brother and did up the straps of the rucksack and picked up an intricately decorated arquebus.

Kotaro stared at the arquebus.

"Where...?"

Katashi chuckled.

"You remember when Kenshin stole this from you?"

Kotaro nodded, still a little confused. It had been one of the few times when the brothers had seriously argued. Kenshin had been angry that Kotaro had decided to side with their father against Katashi after he had performed one of his pranks and had stolen one of Kotaro's precious arquebuses.

"I thought that this one was lost..." Kotaro shook his head slightly to clear it and rid himself of the nostalgia as he reached out to take the offered matchlock. "I saw Ken throw it into the river..."

Katashi shook his head, his smile slightly sad as the same memories assailed him.

"No, brother, Ken threw one of _his _into the river." Katashi answered. "You remember that father had a twin-set made for each of us..."

"Yes, I remember." Kotaro replied, taking the arquebus from Katashi. "And they were absolutely identical, except for our names inscribed on the butts..."

"It's no small wonder you mistook it for your own..." Katashi nodded.

"If I remember correctly, wasn't that the day you almost drowned...?"

Katashi laughed.

"Yes indeed." He answered. "I was trying to retrieve Kenshin's arquebus when there was a flash-flood. If it weren't for you and father, I would've been washed away..."

"Father was beyond livid..." Kotaro reminisced with a laugh. "I really thought he was going to kill you that day, so I told you to come hide out here until he had cooled down."

"But I wasn't safe even here..." Katashi continued. "At least not from Kenshin. I was forced to listen to him rant at me, since I had nowhere else I could go."

Katashi laughed again and shook his head.

"To be 21 and listen to your 18-year old brother rant at you, telling you what an absolute idiot you are, for half an hour, every so often for four hours straight is a situation I _never _want to relive!"

Kotaro and Katashi both laughed.

"I wonder what became of Ken's set..." Kotaro trailed off sadly.

"You remember that I had another one made for him which was identical to the one _I _cost him?"

"Yes, and he used _that _one more than the original!"

Katashi smiled as Kotaro chuckled at the memory.

"I've wrapped the matchlocks in silk and had them stored away." Katashi continued. "I plan on giving them to his son, once Kenta comes of age. Maybe sooner..."

Katashi suddenly looked up as a dark grey-and-black owl glided down to the two of them through a hole in the upper branches of the hollow tree-trunk. This tree was something of a marvel to the few who knew about it. It was hollow in the middle, yet still survived and flourished with strong branches and deep roots. It was by accident that Katashi had found this tree as a boy, and had enlisted the help of his brothers to make it their own private retreat.

"Isn't that..." he began.

"Kuromaru, Hisao Takashiro's owl." Kotaro answered as the owl landed on his arm.

"Hisao Takashiro?" Katashi frowned at the familiar name. "Isn't he the one who brought Kenshin's body back to us?"

"The very same." Kotaro read the note. "Hmmm."

Kotaro turned to his younger brother.

"He says it is now safe to come out via the forest path."

"Then let's go."

Kotaro sent out the owl with their reply then picked up the remaining rucksack. He and Katashi walked to the forest exit. Katashi rolled away the boulder, set the rucksack he carried outside the hideout, then clambered out, checking to make sure the coast was clear. He then took the rucksack and arquebus from Kotaro and held open the entrance while he climbed out. The two brothers then picked up their burdens and turned to face the road that would lead them back to their hometown.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. Please read and review!


	5. Impending danger?

**A/N: ** This chapter may be a little confusing as I'm gonna be doing a little bit of the ol' switcha-roo between Kotaro and Katashi and what's happening with Oboro. Hopefully it won't be too bad... Usual disclaimers and none of the characters are mine except Oboro and one or two (or nine or ten) other OC's. Thanks for reading so far and on with the show we go!

**Chapter 5:**

Meanwhile Oboro and Akio were packing what would be needed from the room into two small backpacks, Oboro doing her clothes, while Akio did Kotaro's, running everything past Oboro first.

"Is this haori ok, Princess?"

Oboro looked up from folding a pretty, yet fairly plain, pink kimono to look at the haori Akio held out. Oboro scrutinised it with her head slightly to the side. Since she and Kotaro would be posing as medicine peddlers, they could'nt afford to be too extravagant in their clothes. The haori Akio held was of good cut and cloth, but was plain enough to be worn by a medicine peddler. Oboro nodded.

"Yes, that will do fine."

Akio nodded, folding the clothes carefully. He then took out another kimono, this time black with gold trimming.

"What about this one, Princess?"

Oboro looked up from choosing between two kimonos and immediately shook her head.

"No, that is _way _too much finery for simple peddler-folk." she said matter-of-factly and then held up the two kimonos.

"Which one?"

"Huh?" Akio was stunned.

"Not 'huh?'. I'm asking you to pick." Oboro said. "I can't make up my mind between these two..."

"So you're asking _me_?" Akio asked, stupefied.

"I'm asking your opinion, because I truly wish to hear it." Oboro said sincerely.

"T-then the g-green one." Akio stuttered shyly, blushing profusely. "I-it won't clash with y-your hair and it'll b-bring out the c-colour of your eyes..."

Oboro smiled kindly at the lad.

"There now, was it so very difficult?" She teased gently, causing him to blush more. "In all honesty, I'm glad you chose this one, it's one of my favourites..."

"Glad I could be of service then..." the young man rubbed his neck in embarrassment and returned to sorting through Lord Kotaro's clothes.

They continued looking through the clothes when Oboro turned to Akio just as he pulled out three kimono, two were blue, the other a cream and black combination. The very same kimono Kotaro had worn when the two of them had travelled together. Oboro scrutinised the three offerings.

"Mmmm, put in the cream and light blue ones." Oboro said at length. "The dark blue one is too well cut..."

Akio did as she said and as he put away the kimono, a flash of red caught his eye. He stared at it for a while, before hesitantly pulling it out.

"And... what about... this...?"

Oboro turned to him curiously at his hesitancy, then froze. In Akio's hands... was Kotaro's ninja attire.

* * *

Kotaro and Katashi had only been walking a short while, when they both froze in their tracks. Up ahead, there was a presence... and it was headed in their direction. Kotaro glanced at his brother, who nodded and silently leaped onto a nearby tree branch. Kotaro melted into the shadows of the surrounding forest, every nerve and fiber of his being on high alert. As the figure drew closer, Kotaro realised who it was. As he drew under Katashi's tree, he seemed to slow down, as if sensing that something was not right. The figure stopped and spun around, as if to run off when Katashi dropped from the tree, a kunai in his hand. Kotaro shot out of the shadows just as Katashi pressed the kunai to the other ninja's throat.

"Katashi, don't!" Kotaro yelled.

"You chose the wrong night to wander down this path alone, boy." Katashi hissed into his captive's ear at the same time.

"Katashi, stop it!" Kotaro said sternly. "Let him go."

Katashi shot his brother a glance.

"What're you...?"

"He's on our side." Kotaro interrupted his brother.

Katashi glared at his brother a moment more, then widened his eyes at the implication of his brother's words. He withdrew the kunai from the ninja's neck and released the strangle hold he had on him. The other ninja immediately gasped and dropped to his knees, massaging his throat. Katashi glanced at his brother as Kotaro approached the downed ninja.

"Then... he is..." Katashi began slowly.

"Yes, this is the man I told you about." Kotaro said as he held out a hand to help the young man up. "Kenshin's friend... Hisao Takashiro."

* * *

Oboro slowly reached out a hand to the outfit Akio held in his hands. Akio realised her hand was trembling slightly.

"Are you... ok, Princess?" he asked quietly.

"I'm... fine..." Oboro answered absent-mindedly as she caressed the fabric in her hands.

"Do you... want me to put it back?"

Oboro looked up at the young ninja, as if she was looking right through him, making him squirm slightly. Oboro blinked, as if she realised she was making Akio uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Akio, I was lost in thought." Oboro replied. "W-what did you say?"

"I-I asked if you wanted me to put this back." Akio gestured to the outfit Oboro had in her lap, while looking at her intently.

Oboro's gaze dropped back to the item in question and she gazed at it a while longer. Then she shook her hear as her fists clenched around the fabric.

"No, pack it." Oboro said resolutely as she lifted her head to lock gazes with Akio. "There'll be days where he'll have to remember where he comes from... This'll help remind him."

Oboro smiled at the slightly surprised, but mostly stunned look on Akio's face. His face then slowly broke into a grin. He took the outfit Oboro held out to him and started folding it up.

"You know, I was wondering if you'd..." Akio's eyes widened as he realised what he was about to say and quickly returned to his packing, blushing slightly. "Ah, never mind..."

"No, it's alright, Akio. Kotaro is one of you after all." Oboro spoke frankly. "It's only natural to want to protect one of your own."

Oboro looked down for a moment, then looked back up at the young ninja.

"When I was dragged away from my home on the biggest adventure on my life" Oboro began. "I knew nothing about ninja, yet I was expected to be their princess, because I was the last of the Kusunoki line... the family where it all began."

Oboro was quiet for a while. Akio said nothing, just stared at Oboro, barely breathing as he listened to her speak.

"Then, I got to know so many wonderful people... got to know not only more about ninja and samurai, but more about the world and myself too." Oboro continued. "And more importantly, I got to fall in love for the first time in my life, and I promised myself that I would do whatever it took to make sure that Kotaro would always be the best that he _could_ be... and that _includes _being a ninja."

"So... you really _do _get it." Akio muttered to himself.

"Get what?" Oboro asked.

"Well, there are some who wonder if you're really... _suitable_... to be Lord Kotaro's wife, despite your heritage..." Akio said hesitantly, then he smiled. "But you really _do _get it. You get what it means to be in our world. You get how important being a ninja is to us."

"I don't really 'get it' as you say... I just get that Kotaro has put his life on the line to protect me... so I have to do something to protect who Kotaro really is..." Oboro said. "And that is... a ninja. Besides, if we..."

Oboro trailed off with a frown as Akio had suddenly raised his hand to silence her, staring intently at the door.

"Akio?"

With a finger to his lips, Akio mouthed 'Someone's listening'. He silently got to his feet.

"You were saying, princess?"

Oboro was stunned for a moment as he silently crept to the door, then he threw a sharp look at her over his shoulder.

"Oh, right!" Oboro said. "Sorry, I spaced out... "

Oboro continued to talk normally as Akio crept towards the door.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Hisao?" Kotaro asked.

"I was coming to tell you the latest developments when I realised I was being tailed..." Hisao answered, glancing at Katashi.

"I apologize for dropping on you, but I'd have expected someone of your calibre to be more aware of your surroundings..." Katashi said as he sheathed his kunai again.

"...I was checking that I'd lost my tail. I wasn't _expecting _to be jumped by an_ ally_..." Hisao retorted. "Besides, I guess I _was _a little rushed... since the developments aren't pretty... and I thought Lord Kotaro should be made aware of them as soon as possible."

Kotaro frowned, an ominous feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

"What do you mean?"

Hisao let out a deep sigh, then looked Kotaro squarely in the eye.

"It would seem Lord Koyo would do _anything _to keep you here..."

Katashi frowned, as he picked up on the bad vibe.

"What do do you mean?"

"I mean, he'll do _anything _to prevent Lord Kotaro from leaving Fuma." Hisao's gaze didn't leave Kotaro's face. "Even take that which is most important to him to do it... if you get my drift..."

Katashi's gaze darkened,

"That son of a ..." He trailed off as he looked at his brother.

Kotaro had gone paler than usual at Hisao's words and he immediately looked down the path the younger ninja had come up.

"Oboro...!" He breathed weakly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully this chapter is a little more exiting! Please read and review!


	6. Rescue?

**A/N: **This chapter will probably also have switcha-rooishness to it as I want to get these events over with as soon as possible... All the usual disclaimers and comments... Enjoy!

**Chapter 6:**

Kotaro ran down the path towards the village when he felt a hand close around his wrist, while Hisao appeared in front of him at the same time.

"Kotaro, stop!"

"Let go of me, Katashi!"

"I'm not going to." Katashi told his older brother calmly.

"My wife may be in danger!" Kotaro snarled at his brother. "I'm not going to stand here and allow her to go through that alone!"

"Father doesn't know for sure that you're planning to leave..._ yet_." Katashi said sternly while tightening his grip on his brother's arm as Kotaro twisted it to get loose. "You go rushing into the village like this and you might as well yell out your intentions for the world to hear!"

"Lord Katashi is correct, Lord Kotaro." Hisao was still planted squarely in Kotaro's path, ready to stop him should he escape the death-grip Katashi had on his wrist. "You will be helping neither the Princess, nor yourself if you rush in there with a hot head and act rashly..."

Kotaro closed his eyes and drew a few deep breathes. When he opened them again, Katashi could see that he was calmer, if no less worried about the situation. He nodded and Katashi released his hold on him.

"You're right, of course... both of you." Kotaro said as Katashi let him go. "But that doesn't resolve my problem."

"You mean _our _problem." Hisao corrected him, stressing the 'our'. "Since you have _both_ your brother _and_ I here to help you, you are_ not_ alone, Lord Kotaro."

"And neither is the Princess." Katashi reassured Kotaro. "Young Akio is with her, if you'll recall."

Hisao turned to look at Katashi so fast, Kotaro was amazed the young man didn't give himself whiplash.

"Akio? Akio _Takahashi_?"

Katashi chuckled at Hisao's response.

"The very same."

"Oh, man." Hisao muttered. "I pity the poor sap stupid enough to cross _him_."

Kotaro watched the exchange between the two with obvious confusion. It took all of Katashi's self-disipline not to laugh at the look on his brother's face.

"Akio is an excellent young ninja. Honest and true a warrior you could ever wish for. And, most importantly, he is the heir to the Takahashi clan of Fuma ninja." Katashi explained. "I'm sure you remember the special technique of that _particular _clan."

Kotaro's brows furrowed at Katashi's words, then his eyes widened as he realised what his brother was trying to tell him.

"So _that's _why you sent him as messenger." Kotaro said. "I wondered..."

"Well, that's _partly_ the reason." Katashi said. "I really and truly _do _trust the boy. Probably more than anyone else I have ever trusted in my life before."

"_Have_ you ever trusted anyone in your life before, brother?" Kotaro asked in surprise, yet teasingly at the same time. "I mean _really_, honestly trusted them?"

Katashi smiled and shook his head.

"Then you get my point."

"Indeed I do." Katashi smiled. "But that's neither here nor there. What're we going to do?"

"I suggest we get back as soon as possible." Hisao said. "There's no knowing who or how many are send to try and kidnap the princess..."

"Hisao's got a point, but we can't just rush head long into this, we need a plan of action." Katashi concured.

"How about we each take a path at the pitchfork crossroads and meet up at the village." Hisao suggested.

"No, two of the paths will take too long to get to Fuma." Kotaro shook his head. "I suggest we go back to the village using the shortest route and take care of any ninja who get in our way if and when we meet them."

"You mean to cross the bridge when we get to it?" Katashi said.

"Exactly."

"Sounds like a sound plan to me." Katashi said brightly.

"Yeah, me too." Hisao agreed.

"Then let's go."

With that the three ninja took off down the path and into the forest surrounding their village.

* * *

It was a while later and the three ninja's arrival at their village had taken longer than they had anticipated as they hahd had to dodge 2 patrols and 3 guards who were on the look out for _both _Kotaro _and_ Katashi, as it seemed like the old man was taking _no_ chances and already seemed to suspect Katashi as an ally to his older brother.

"Ok, so did we actually have a plan for getting ourselves _in_ and Kotaro and the Princess _out _when we got to this point?" Katashi asked as the three watched the guards patrolling the perimeter of the Fuma clan's mansion.

"Leave these guards to me." Hisao answered.

With that he dropped from the tree branch he and Katashi were sitting on and crept around the buildings, coming out near the training grounds. About 20 minutes later, Hisao and four other ninja appeared in front of the mansion.

"Who goes there?" One of the ninja demanded. "Show yourselves."

Hisao and his ninja walked forward purposefully.

"Commander Takashiro..." The ninja who had called them out stuttered, while the other guards stood around uneasily.

"It's ok. You guys can take a break." Hisao told them. "My men and I will take over here."

"Forgive us, commander. " One of the other ninja spoke. "But we were told that there would only be a shift change at midnight."

"There's been a change of plans." Hisao responded naturally. "You lot will take a break, then re-enforce the western perimeter, since we heard that the bandits are moving towards Fuma from that direction."

"But..." the ninja began to argue.

"The commander has spoken!" One of Hisao's ninja said harshly. "You will do as you're told!"

"But the chief..." the ninja ignored the other ninja, focusing on Hisao alone.

"The chief has been informed of these developments!" Hisao cut in this time in a cold voice. "You may rest assured no blame will come on you."

Before the ninja could say another word, another ninja grabbed the back of his head and forced him into a bow.

"Our apologies, Commander." The ninja said. "We'll do as you say."

With that the ninja division team set off, dragging their argumentative team mate along with them. As soon as the coast was clear, Hisao turned to the tree and signaled for Kotaro and Katashi to join them.

"That was pretty quick thinking, Commander." Katashi said as soon as he and his brother joined them.

"Who're your friends?" Kotaro asked.

"These men are in my division and are exceptionally loyal." Hisao answered. "They don't like going against the chief's orders, but they've agreed to help."

"Why?" Both Fuma brothers asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because all of us feel that the chief is being unreasonable." what looked like the eldest of the for ninja answered. "Therefore we want to help, even if this is _technically _treason, should we be found out."

"Are you all prepared to face the consequences should this go sour?" Kotaro asked them.

"Yes." All four answered unwaveringly.

"Even if, and especially when, we have no _actual _plan...?" Katashi's eyes never left the ninjas's faces.

"Yes." came the resolute answer, yet again.

"Well, then, we'd better make sure that this all works out in the end then, don't we, Kotaro." Katashi said. "For _all _our sakes..."

"We're wasting time." Hisao turned to his four subordinates. "Get to your positions and hold steady. Wait for the signal before moving! And no matter what, stick to the plan at all costs!"

"Sir!"

With that the four ninja all vanished in a flash.

"Where'd you send them?" Katashi queried.

"To strategic points around the mansion." Hisao answered, turning to a side entrance to the mansion. "We'd better hurry. We don't have much time!"

* * *

Akio continued to creep towards the door as the princess spoke, not really paying attention to a word she was saying beyond the point that she was speaking rhetorically, which meant that whoever was eavesdropping on them wouldn't be surprised by his non-comments, as a nod or shake of the head would be a suffiecient response to _most _of what the princess was saying, and that which would need a comment Oboro quickly cut across with a follow up comment which would need no answering statement. Akio reached out a hand for the door, his other hand slowly rising into the air and his footsteps masked by the sound of the princess's voice. As he reached the door, Akio took a deep breath, then wrenched the door open and held his hand up to the other ninja's face in one fluid motion, catching the other man off guard.

"Secret technique- a thousand falling leaves!"

Before the other ninja could register what was going on, the man slumped forward into Akio's arms. Akio then slid the door closed again while supporting the unconscious ninja. Once the door was closed, Oboro approached Akio.

"Is he ok?" She asked apprehensively. "What did you _do _to him?"

"He'll be fine, princess." Akio assured her. "He's just under the effects of the Takahshi clan's ultimate ninjutsu technique."

"Ultimate... technique?"

Oboro and Akio positioned the ninja more or less in the centre of the room. Akio then performed a chop to the ninja's neck, before letting him slid to the floor.

"Yes. It allows us to force our opponent into a trance-like state and induces sleep." Akio explained. "In other words, we force them into a deep sleep to incapacitate them and render them unconscious- thereby eliminating the need to kill them."

"That's a pretty neat ninjutsu!"

"Yeah, and it's pretty handy for all sorts of situations." Akio continued eagerly. "Especially when you need to bring home a captive _alive _for interrogation purposes..."

"Yeah, I'll bet..." Oboro said, staring at the unconscious ninja. "But then, why did you administer a chop to the neck if he's _already _out cold...?"

Akio smiled.

"I'd have thought that would be obvious. princess." he said.

"Huh?" Oboro frowned slightly, then slapped herself lightly on the forehead. "I get it... it's to keep up appearances... isn't it?"

Akio's smile grew slightly as he nodded.

"That's right." Akio agreed, then turned suddenly towards the door.

Just as Oboro turned towards the entrance, the door burst open.

* * *

Kotaro, Katashi and Hisao had somehow managed (through providence, sheer dumb luck or a combination of both, Kotaro was not _quite _sure which it was) to slip through the mansion unseen with the three of them having only 2 lucky escapes. They were approaching Kotaro and Oboro's room when they heard the voices of two young ninja ahead of them.

"Where's Itachi?" one voice asked.

"He's gone to secure the leverage." another answered.

"He's taking too long... He should've been back by now."

"Perhaps he ran into trouble?"

"Like what?"

"Perhaps a guard... Or Lord Kotaro himself?"

"Should we go and have a look?"

"I guess..."

With that the two ninja walked the short distance to the room, unaware of the other 3, more experienced, ninja tailing them. Kotaro, Katashi and Hisao stopped a short distance from the two of them as they hesitated in front of the door.

"It's too quiet." One said.

"So, open the door so we can find out." His partner said.

"Why don't you?" the first one scoffed.

"Fine, I will!"

With that he slammed the door open. The two new-comers stared in disbelief at the scene in front of them, but barely had time to process what they were seeing before they, too, fell forward onto their faces (knocked out by two expertly placed chops by Katashi and Hisao). Kotaro quickly entered the room and joined his wife as Katashi and Hisao dragged the two unconscious ninja over to their fellow ninja, who lay snoring in the middle of the bedroom floor.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, well I think I'd better leave it there as this chapter is _already_ over 2000 words long... Anyway... hopefully this chapter isn't too confusing or boring... Please read and review! : D


	7. Final escape

**A/N: **The usual disclaimers regarding characters and story line (except the plot and OC's which are mine). I know I left it at a bit of a dangle last time, but I thought 2100 words was enough for one chapter, indeed it was too much... anyway, I won't detain you any further... On with the next installment!

**Chapter 7:**

All Oboro could do was stare as the bedroom door slammed open and two ninja appeared. Then before either she or Akio could register what was happening, the two ninja collapsed to reveal Kotaro and two more ninja. Kotaro rushed over to her as the other two ninja dragged the two downed ninja to their friend who was already snoring away in the middle of their bedroom.

"Oboro! Are you alright?"

"Kotaro...!"

Oboro was even more surprised as Kotaro enveloped her in a tight hug. As he released her, Oboro realised how worried he was. Although Kotaro was as calm as always on the outside, his eyes were frantic, showing the worry within.

"I'm fine." She reassured her husband. "I had Akio with me, after all."

"And I'm very glad you did." Kotaro turned to the young ninja. "Thank you, for protecting my wife."

"Please don't thank me, mi'lord." Akio said uncomfortably. "I just did as I was told."

"Not only an excellent ninja, but modest too."

"I know, right?" Katashi agreed with a laugh.

"Ka-katashi!?"

"You seem surprised to see me, Oboro." Katashi teased his sister-in-law.

"Not in the least." Oboro quickly assured him. "I just didn't recognize you with such a sever expression on your face..."

"Oh, so you're saying I can't be serious...?"

"No, she's saying that you're usually so happy-go-lucky, that even a frown looks out of place on _your _face, mi'lord." Hisao answered before Oboro could respond.

"Watch yourself, Takashiro..." Katashi growled playfully, the look on his face not matching his voice.

"Takashiro?" Oboro turned to the fourth ninja. "Hisao Takashiro, Kenshin's friend?"

"Indeed." Hisao bowed. "Well met again, Princess."

"No offence..." Oboro began hesitantly. "but how'd _you _get mixed up in this...?"

"None taken." Hisao smiled at her. "And the answer is simple. I owe a lot to Kenshin. Including my life."

"We all do." said another voice. "That's why we're doing this."

"Yes." Agreed another as those in the room turned to see three ninja in the doorway. "We still owe Lord Kenshin so much, that we'll do anything to help his brothers, who were dearer to him than life itself..."

"We'd even commit to treasonous affairs if it would help but a little." the third man concurred.

"Lord Kenshin was commander of our division." Hisao explained quickly. "Before he died, there wasn't a man in his division who's life he hadn't saved, directly or indirectly, in some way. That is why we're helping Lord Kotaro escape. We _all_ feel that we can pay Lord Kenshin back this way, if only a little, for everything he's done for us."

"Speaking of which" said the third ninja. "If we're gonna help them escape, I suggest we do it _now_, before more guards come."

"He's right, Kotaro." Katashi said seriously. "You and Oboro need to leave and you need to leave _immediately_!"

Kotaro nodded, then turned to Oboro, a serious expression on his face.

"Ready to go, Princess?"

Oboro nodded.

"Alright."

She then turned to the other ninja and bowed low to them.

"Thank you all so much!" she said earnestly. "You're all risking so much, just so Kotaro and I can be happy."

"No thanks are necessary, Princess." One of the ninja guards said.

"If you make it out, that will be thanks enough for us." the second agreed.

"Although if this plan succeeds, it'll be nothing short of a miracle." the third grumbled while his team mates glared at him. "What?"

"Renji is correct." Katashi said sadly as he hugged Oboro. "But I pray it succeeds none-the-less."

"Thank you, Katashi." Oboro hugged him back. "For _everything_."

"Yeah, Katashi, thanks." Kotaro's face was uncharacteristically grave, making it clear he had absolutely _no _intention of ever returning to Fuma. "I'm sorry I was never much of a brother to you... guess it's too late now..."

"Don't say that, Kotaro!" Oboro said brightly. "I'm sure we'll all see each other again, someday..."

Although she had a bright smile on her face, Kotaro and Katashi could both see that it was fake. Even _she_ was not _so _unrealistically optimistic. Katashi smiled. Then he turned to Kotaro.

"Hisao and his men will see you safely through the forest, as half of the men have been place strategically along the outlined path to help you." He turned to Hisao. "You know what to do."

"Yes sir!" Hisao bowed and turned to the three ninja behind him. "Let's move, men!"

"Sir!"

With that the four of them disappeared.

"Where'd Hisao and the others go?" Oboro asked, confused.

"To the rest of his division." Kotaro answered her, Hisao having quickly explained his 'plan' as the three of them had crept down the corridors of the mansion. "They'll act as our decoys."

Kotaro turned to his brother one last time.

"You really sure about this?" he asked anxiously, and in that moment, Oboro realised that Kotaro was really worried about his brother.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life, brother." Katashi answered in kind. "I just ask that you take Akio with you."

"_What_!?" Oboro and Akio both squawked while Kotaro said nothing, almost as if he had expected this.

"B-but, Lord Katashi...!" Akio stammered, then stopped as Katashi held up his hand to silence him.

"Akio, I know what you would say. You may be young, and inexperienced." Katashi told the lad, gravely. "But you are also faithful and loyal and you see any task through to the end, no matter the difficulty."

Katashi smiled and clapped a hand to the lad's shoulder.

"Above that, you have my trust." Katashi's eyes locked onto Akio's. "Can I trust you to take care of those who are most precious to me?"

"I'd be honoured to, sir." Akio bowed. "I won't let you down."

"I know. I trust you to keep them safe from all danger, including themselves." Katashi smiled as Kotaro's expression darkened at the last part of the sentence, then smirked and continued. "_Especially_from themselves."

"Yes sir!" Akio said brightly, then picked up the large rucksack that Katashi handed to him and placed it on his back, after transferring the smaller one to his front.

Akio then joined Kotaro and Oboro as they turned to the door. Katashi called to Kotaro as he was about to head out through the door.

"Oh, Kotaro, one more thing..."

As Kotaro turned to his brother, Katashi threw one of his kunai at him. Kotaro caught it and then turned just as Katashi finished a flurry of hand signs and held up his right fist, another kunai in his left.

"Cyclone!" Katashi yelled, releasing a small amount of wind into the room.

Kotaro turned to face his brother as Akio covered Oboro to prevent her being buffeted by the wind. Katashi swung his left hand at Kotaro just as he raised his own left arm, thereby causing the kunai to nick his arm. Kotaro ignored the scratch as he brought his clenched fist down onto the pressure point near his brother's neck, effectively knocking him out and causing him to slam to the ground. The minute Katashi lost conciousness, the wind ceased. Akio and Oboro peered at Kotaro as he smiled sadly at his brother's prone form.

"I'm sorry it came to this, little brother." Kotaro said as he dropped his kunai (which Katashi had swiped from him) next to his brother. "I thank you... and good bye."

With that, Kotaro turned and walked out of the door, Oboro and Akio behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this _should_ be the second last chapter within the Fuma village as Kotaro and Oboro attempt to escape. I know that there may be some inconsistencies here, but I'm planning to have Kotaro answer Obro's questions and will (hopefully)clear them all... anyway, please read and review!


	8. On the home stretch!

**A/N: **Ok, so now things are getting a little exciting (I hope...), right? It's down to the final chase to see whether Kotaro and Oboro will_ ever _get out of Fuma... Hopefully this chapter will be as gripping as I _want_ it to be... Usual disclaimers and remarks- and on with the show! Oh, yes, _italics_ represent thoughts, unless otherwise stated or implied! _Now_, on with the show! :P

**Chapter 8:**

Kotaro locked around quickly as he darted down the corridors, Akio and his wife just behind him. Already the results of Katashi's last little 'distraction' was all around them. It was too much to hope that no-one would hear the ruckus that Kotaro and Katashi caused, but by keeping to the shadows and less busy corridors, the three of them were making progress... if painfully slowly.

"Damn it!" Kotaro cursed as he pushed Oboro and Akio into yet _another _empty room just in the nick of time as a small patrol ran past.

_Damn that Katashi, **always** doing things on his own without **any** prior warning! _Kotaro fumed silently as he assessed whether it was safe enough to proceed. _He used to do this as a kid too! And although I'm grateful to his 'diversion' so we can escape, this is causing **more** problems than it's **solving**!_

Kotaro was so busy with his inner monologue that he almost missed the second patrol and would've been caught had Akio not grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a small side corridor as they ran past. Kotaro nodded his thanks to the younger ninja, then took point again and darted down the corridor as soon as the coast was clear, leading the others.

_And at this rate, it's only a matter of time before father figures out what we're up to and sends out the village in full force to find us! We need to be as far away as possible before that happens, or we have **no** hope of a prayer of escaping!_

* * *

Koyo Fuma looked down impassively at the prone figure of his younger son, as some of the other ninja assessed the damage done to the room.

_Foolish boy. He was never any match when it came to Kotaro..._

"Lord, Koyo! We have assembled as you asked." A ninja bowed down before his chief, the six behind him following suit. Koyo frowned at the few numbers.

"Is this _all _the divisions you've managed to collect?"

"Yes sir..." the ninja seemed worried. "It would seem that the majority of our men have been pulled to the western perimeter due to the threat of a bandit attack..."

Koyo frowned.

"Bandit attack? I've heard nothing of a bandit atta..." He suddenly stopped and cursed-_loudly_.

"This is a diversion, just as the supposed attack on Katashi was!" Koyo turned to the seven assembled commanders. "They can't have gone far... they're still in Fuma somewhere, probably within this mansion... _Find them_!"

"Sir!"

With that the ninja disappeared. Koyo turned back to Katashi.

"Someone see to my son and send for a doctor..." he sighed resignedly as he turned to leave.

"Yes, Lord Koyo!" Several servants bustled over at once while a servant girl was sent to go get one of the medical ninja within the village.

_You're good, Kotaro. You're an exceptional ninja. **And** you have some **excellent** allies... I've taught you well, my son. _Koyo walked down the corridors back to the council chambers where he would await news from his ninjas about his wayward son._ But... I didn't teach you **everything**. You've set **your** pieces... now I've set **mine**. It'll be interesting to see **who** will manage to outsmart **whom**... in the end..._

* * *

Kotaro was finding it harder and harder to avoid the frantic patrols as he, Akio and Oboro crept through the mansion.

_Damn it! He's on to us!_ Kotaro hissed slightly in fustration as he had to dodge back into the _same_ hiding place for the _third_ time in a row. _I **knew** this would happen, sooner or later! Now we'll **never **get out of here! At least not without drawing undue attention on ourselves._

Just as Kotaro, Obooro and Akio crept around a corner, _another _patrol passed around the corner at the end of the hall- and both parties froze for a split second before the lead ninja and Kotaro reacted at the same moment.

"_Get them_!"

"_RUN_!"

Kotaro, Oboro and Akio took off down the corridor with the other ninja after them. As they were running down yet _another _corridor, a lone ninja suddenly appeared in front of them and beckoned frantically to Kotaro.

"Lord Kotaro! This way!"

Without waiting to question whether this ninja was a friend or foe, Kotaro lead his group down a smaller side passage, following the ninja who had called out to him.

_At least he's alone... for now. it shouldn't be too difficult to get rid of him if he tries to betray us... _Kotaro mused. _Well, I've already chosen the hard place... if it's between the devil and the deep blue sea... I choose the sea..._

* * *

Oboro had never been so bewildered in her entire life as she was now... not even that fateful day two years ago when she had learnt that her entire existence had been a lie. She followed Kotaro obediently as they followed the new ninja up one corridor and down another, with Akio bringing up the rear.

_I can't believe it's come to this... _Oboro looked at Kotaro's back as she ran. _Kotaro, is this really okay? You're throwing away everything... and for what? For me? For our unborn children? Or are you truly doing this for yourself...?_

As they turned the corner, in front of an opening, Kotaro stopped abruptly, almost making Oboro crash into him. The reason was immediately, blatantly clear. Their guide, the ninja they were following, had disappeared. Kotaro cursed.

"_Now_where do we go?" he hissed, angry with himself for getting them into this position.

"Perhaps we should follow on with this corridor, mi'lord." Akio suggested. "He can't have gone far..."

As the two of them were discussing what to do next, Oboro, who was closest to the entrance at their backs, suddenly felt an arm snake around her waste as a hand clamped down over her mouth. She let out a muffled shriek as she was dragged into the opening.

"Mmmmhimm...!"

Kotaro span around immediately, to see no sign of his wife. He paled.

"Oboro!"

Both he and Akio looked around frantically where they stood, but could find no sign of her, since the entrance behind them had boxes piled in front, obviously a storage space and effectively hiding her from their view. Oboro gazed at her captor with fearful eyes, but he merely smiled kindly at her and motioned for her to remain silent. Still scared out of her wits, but sensing no danger from these men, Oboro tentatively nodded her head. The ninja restraining her released her and gave a signal. Four other ninja crept forward and seized the two men just as the patrol chasing them turned the corner. The ninja stopped short at the muffled sounds, but hearing no more they prepared to head off again. Suddenly one of the men pointed ahead as the ninja who acted as their guide ran past the end of the corridor.

"Look there!"

"After them!" yelled the leader. "Don't let them get away!"

With that the patrol ran off down the corridor. Meanwhile, behind the boxes, Kotaro turned to the men who had helped them.

"Not meaning to be rude, since you just saved us and all, but who are you?"

"It's okay, Lord Kotaro, these are all Lord Katashi's men." Akio said, a smile spreading across his face as he recognized the men. "We can trust them."

What seemed to be the leader, the ninja who had captured Oboro, turned to Kotaro.

"My men and I will get you safely out of the mansion and into the forest." he said. "There will be a horse and cart waiting for you by the southern end of the river as you leave the forest. You can escape that way."

He then turned to the other ninja.

"You men know what to do..."

"Yessir!"

They all disappeared in the blink of an eye. The leader turned back to Kotaro and his group.

"They will be our decoys and diversions." He answered Kotaro and Oboro's unasked questions, turning to face the entrance. "Now then, shall we be going?"

* * *

It seemed to take an age, but with their new guide's help, Kotaro, Oboro and Akio finally made it out of the mansion (through the servants quarters, no less) and into the surrounding forest. As they came to a fork in the path, their guide stopped.

"I must leave you here." he said quietly, then pointed down one path. "You'll take the left hand path, I'll take care of the right..."

Kotaro nodded and turned to him.

"You and everyone who's helped us... we can never thank you enough."

"You can thank us by escaping your fate, Lord Kotaro."

With a smile and a last nod, Kotaro and Oboro turned to head down the left branch, Akio behind them, when the ninja called out to him.

"Take care of them and serve them well, little brother."

Akio nodded.

"I will, brother."

With that he darted down the path, following Kotaro and Oboro.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I _know_ I said that the last chapter was the next-to-last chapter, in the 'let's escape Fuma' category at least, but this one is the second last one. The next chapter they _will _escape and then the story will continue from there... hopefully everyone is with me thus far... and hopefully it is not too confusing so far...

Oh, yes, before I forget... to the guest who left a review... I definitely agree with you on the fact that too many fanfics are left unfinished, due to lack of encouragement and interest on the part of both authors (authoresses) and readers... and yes it is indeed very sad. Therefore I plan to see all my stories through to the end... although my muse has gone on strike, saying that I've been working her too hard and that she no longer plans to multitask... therefore I'm focusing on one tale at a time now...

Anyway, everyone, please enjoy and please read and review!


End file.
